Spinal cord stimulation can be used to treat chronic pain by providing electrical stimulation pulses from an electrode array implanted in close proximity to a patient's spinal cord. It is desirable to tailor the electrical stimulation parameters (such as electrode contact selection, polarity selection, pulse amplitude, pulse width, and pulse rate) for treatment of a particular patient. However, the process of selecting stimulation parameters can be time consuming and may require a great deal of trial-and-error before a suitable therapeutic program is found. Often, these parameters are selected based on intuition or some other idiosyncratic methodology. Because the programming of spinal cord stimulation can be such a cumbersome process, there is a need for assistance in the planning or performing of electrical stimulation of a patient's spinal cord.